


【R76】For Better or Worse

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【R76】For Better or Worse

1.

莫里森现在的家门口有十九棵树。

数清楚这些可并不容易，介于士兵76如今住在一辆接近报废的拖车里，旁边到处都是树木。这里紧挨着一片辐射量过高的森林，远离城镇，也远离人烟。

拖车前被开辟出一小块空地，还残留着一些矮树桩，一把斧子被丢在一旁的地面上，生锈的斧面上盖着一些落叶和枯枝，看起来已经很久没被拿起过了。其中一个比较宽大的树桩看起来适合坐着休息，旁边就丢着两个被捏扁的啤酒罐。看样子莫里森的退休生活看似乎比他想的要更悠闲也更艰苦。

死神站在这一小块空地前，从一数到十九，实在是用光了所有借口，踌躇半晌，终于走向拖车。他的袍角像黑雾一样在微风中翻滚，和周遭的一切都格格不入。站在门口时，死神停下脚步，抬头看了看四周的树冠。阳光和煦，又是春天，风也温柔，这片森林在战时被热武器波及，却只花了十几年就又恢复成了这样生机盎然的样子。倘若人也可以和自然一样总能找到方式恢复青春就好了。

真倒霉。死神想。今天原本该是个挺好的一天的。

他伸出手敲了敲门，然后直接推开。

枪上膛的声音。

死神站在门口没动，没躲开，也没走进去。

“我还敲了门呢，”他说，“你的礼貌去哪儿了？”

“哈。”一声冷笑。

死神虚化了自己，飘进门内。一发榴弹在他进门时穿过了他的身子，结结实实地打在门扇上。在缓缓升起的白烟中，死神重新凝聚成实体。他侧过头，望向正半躺在床上，放下步枪的莫里森。

后者皱着眉，有点可惜地啧了一声。

这段尴尬的沉默持续了很久，莫里森从床上坐了起来，却没有下来。床边丢着一些空啤酒罐和烟蒂，车厢内原本就狭小，如今更是几乎无处下脚，这样邋遢的床上坐着一个阴沉地盯着死神的莫里森。他赤裸着上身，被子堆在腿上。如果时间回溯三十年，莱耶斯会把这当做周末去莫里森的宿舍突击检查。直到死神开始翻他的冰箱，杰克·莫里森才主动开口：“你来做什么？”

言外之意是因为死神这次出现表现得实在奇怪，倒不像是上次那样满脑子就是杀人了。这样的死神或许还能和他谈谈。

“……上个月在巴格达遇见了齐格勒。”

“哦。”

“你三月份的时候找她做什么？”

“和你有什么关系？”

死神多多少少有点恼火，他站在莫里森的这些垃圾和简陋家具之间，头顶太低甚至没法彻底直起身子。“你今天就打算一直这么下去吗？”

“我不知道，”莫里森咧开嘴笑了一下，“或许是因为你上次见面给了我一枪，搞得我花了半年养伤？”

“……齐格勒说你的身体开始衰竭了。”死神说得很慢，像在给胡搅蛮缠的小孩子解释问题的严重性。

莫里森掀起被子，坐在床边。他的脚为了在那些啤酒罐和旧报纸之间找到拖鞋踢了两下才如愿得偿，“哦，得了吧。”他站起身，拉过搭在柜子上的浴袍披在身上。因为他的动作，死神不得不稍微往后靠，给他让出点空间。

“大清早的，你过来就跟我说这个？”

实际上不是，死神昨晚就到了，但他没上前。他有预感自己会后悔的，所以只是站在不远处的树林里，看着这拖车回忆早些年的一些往事。老天，他真的记得太多细节了。也正是那些细节让他最终在清晨走进了这里，沦落到这转身都难的破地方里。

他站在原地，沉默地看着莫里森踩着拖鞋，不知道从哪儿找出个袋子，将能看见的垃圾都丢进去，时不时咳嗽一两声。莫里森弯腰的动作好像有些僵硬。是因为上次他给士兵76留下的那一记霰弹吗？

“她告诉我你要死了，杰克。”死神沙哑着声音说。也是这句话让莫里森的动作停了下来。

这句话听上去亲密过头，就好像一切发生之前，他们还年轻的时候一样。

背对着他，莫里森重新站直了，却没第一时间转过身来，而是在斟酌要怎么回复。

“你要是说什么只能死在你手上之类的话，那可就太恶心了。”最后他这么说。

死神无言地又看了他一阵，莫里森又慢慢开始收拾东西，这车厢里的狭小逼仄快把死神弄疯了，他转身默默地走了出去。

门没关，莫里森忍了一会儿，然后装作不经意地来到门口，向外望去。那个黑袍的家伙站在他院子的角落，正低头看他种的几株番茄，背影有些郁郁。

“你不会还要留下来吃早饭吧。”莫里森冲他说。

“你到底从谁那儿学来的尖酸刻薄？”

“我只是脾气不好，论尖刻，还是要看我某个死而复生的前同事。”

“就只是前同事？”死神回过头，冲他低笑了两声，“真是冷淡。”

莫里森从门口离开，又回到了车厢里，“我在说安娜，你以为是谁？”

“你是在故意惹火我。”

“成功了吗？”

“快了。”死神伸出手，他的手套带有尖锐的指甲，像野兽的爪子，伸向一颗已经红透的小番茄。“看看你现在的样子，像个农夫似的……你还记得那个城市吗？有摩天大楼倒下来砸到温斯顿身上的那次……那里至今还有你的塑像，金碧辉煌……指挥官莫里森……”

在车厢里面，莫里森听着，闷咳了几声，然后在碗边磕碎了一只鸡蛋，动作娴熟地单手倒进了碗里，想了想，又打进去一只。

“我本来就只是个农夫的儿子，”他回答，“这样也很正常。”

早饭是煎蛋，吐司和培根。莫里森好不容易找到了两个盘子，大小还不同，两只手分别端着，也出了拖车来到院子里，走到那个塑料桌前，将盘子放了上去。死神站在旁边看着，表现得很受宠若惊。

“别误会。”莫里森找出一把能坐下的椅子，拖过来放到了桌边，自己坐在另一头的树桩上。“我只是想看你戴着那只面具要怎么吃东西。”

所以死神没有。他在那把椅子上坐下，双手按在扶手上，继续只是沉默地看着莫里森。

莫里森现在穿了件不太干净的白背心，倒是很紧，衬得他肌肉结实。死神的目光又落在他的脸上。曾经的金发男孩的头发已经全白了，脸上纵横着几道狰狞的疤，有几道莱耶斯见证过，另外一些应该是来自那场爆炸。莫里森这张脸也看不出昔日温柔随和的样子，只有频遭砥砺后沉郁的坚毅，硬邦邦的，配上那些伤疤，走在街上都能吓得小孩子一个趔趄。

“想什么呢？”莫里森抬起头。这种难得的休战让他觉得放松，但死神这样不做声地打量他，实在让人坐立不安。

死神低笑了一声。黑雾从他的衣袍底下钻出来，升腾而起，将他整个人裹在里面。莫里森见识过他虚化时的样子，但从没这么近看他表演戏法，此时向后靠了靠，还把自己的盘子往远离他的地方挪了一点。“我在想，”黑雾中，死神的骨质面具似乎也消失了，若隐若现的是底下正不断变换的一张面孔，莫里森眯起了眼睛，仍然看不清楚，“我们两个走在街上……绝对是万圣节扮相。”

没等莫里森说点什么，那团黑雾就骤然散去，下一瞬，他看见自己对面坐着一个曾经万分熟悉的陌生人。大概只有三十出头模样的指挥官加布里尔·莱耶斯就坐在他对面，披着他那件死都不离身的大衣，大腿上紧绷着军裤，下面是一双夹钢的黑皮靴。该死，那么多细节，他胸前的狗牌摇摇晃晃，耳边挂着的对讲机还闪着红光，看着莫里森的目光，死神咧嘴一笑，向后靠在椅背上，张开双臂，大大方方地给莫里森展示自己。

“怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”莫里森胸口闷得发痛，低下头往嘴里塞着培根，“我可见过你那张脸到底成了什么样了。”

“你倒是扫兴得一如既往。”死神说。面具不在了，他伸手抓起叉子，开始消灭莫里森给他准备的那份早餐。过了一会儿，他抬起头看见莫里森望着他，有些呆滞的目光，“嗯？你在这里面吐口水了？还是你更喜欢暗影守望时期的我？”

“那个秃子？算了吧。”

“瞧瞧是谁说出这种话。”

他们一人一句地接着话，好像那个显而易见的问题不存在。

即使是超级士兵，也是有“使用期限”的，莫里森已经透支了太多，76号已经到时限了。莱耶斯的时限来得更早，他是更早期的实验体，更加不稳定，莫伊拉最先发现的这一点，她采取了措施，而莱耶斯做出了选择。

前不久见到安吉拉的时候，天使对他说了这件事，也有借他的口劝劝莫里森的意思。她不知道死神重新出现后和老战友们的恩恩怨怨，只是衷心为莱耶斯的死而复生感到高兴，还亲手给他泡了杯茶。看在过去你们那么亲密的份上。齐格勒这么说。我鄙视绿洲城对基因科学的研究方式，但奥德莱恩或许有办法。这些话我也和杰克说了，但他拒绝了，只想要顺其自然。

以莱耶斯对莫里森的了解，他是不会去求莫伊拉的。尤其是在他已经见识过了死神的模样以后。

而眼下，莫里森似乎是想笑一声，但张开嘴之后，却立刻转成了闷咳。他这一阵咳得很厉害，腰都弯了下去，好像力气都不够用来咳嗽，呼吸艰难。这番场景吓到了死神，莱耶斯脸上的笑容消失了，停下动作，沉默地盯着他看。

莫里森花了好一阵才缓和过来，莱耶斯在他用来堵住嘴的手上瞥见一点血迹。

“你可真是乱七八糟。”

“……只是时间到了而已。”莫里森回答，声音沙哑，有些虚弱。他直起身子，看见了莱耶斯的脸。这下没了面具，死神的表情可就一览无余了，那目光让莫里森心里一松。他有多少年没见过这样的神情了？

“你呢？”莫里森问，“你这幅样子，还有任何东西杀得死你吗？”

身上的细胞不断地飞速衰老并在彻底死去前再生，除非莱耶斯愿意，外力确实很难杀死他。他每天自己便要死去三千次，血都是冷的，只不过是每次都挣扎着复活了而已。加布里尔莱耶斯一直活着，那是因为他想活。

“总之不会是时间。”死神低声说。莫里森不再说话，他们两个对望了一会儿，莱耶斯不由得问：“你又在想什么？”

“我在想你站在我墓碑前的样子。”莫里森笑着说，“就凭你这次来看我，你大概还会在周年纪念日上献花——既然你这么闲，我正好想到有一件事你能帮我，看着旧日的情分上。”

2.

莫里森有张自己绘制的区域地图，按照他们过去在守望先锋里头的习惯做着标注。莱耶斯觉得他真是一点保密意识都没有，比如说自己，已经离开守望先锋这么多年，这张地图仍然是一看就懂。而莫里森却不太在意。“又不是说还会有别人看到。”他说，将地图收进怀里。

“你打算就靠这个拔除这地方最大的黑帮？”死神站在他旁边，有些嫌弃。

“当然不，”莫里森回答，他的语气非常“指挥官”，搞得莱耶斯恍若隔世，“我打算靠我，还有靠你。”

又是这熟悉的提振士气演讲。这可不公平，即使莫里森后来名气比他大，但莱耶斯资质比他老多了，过去在别动队里的时候莱耶斯就是小队长，莫里森只是他的副手而已，后来他开始领导暗影守望，莫里森或许是指挥官，或许还像那么多年前一样有魔力一样地懂得如何提振人心，但他可指挥不动加布里尔莱耶斯。

在死神脑海中跳出无数个念头的时候，莫里森从拖车里扛出一个箱子，提着来到他们面前的桌子上。当他打开来之后，死神看见里面战术步枪的零件被整齐地安放着。这枪和它的主人一样命运多舛。死神在那蓝色的涂装上看到几道陈旧的划痕。莫里森没说话，只是爱惜地用手轻轻地在它们上拂过，然后便合上了箱子。

他看上去很苍白。

“我的提议仍然有效。”死神闷闷地说。

“闭嘴。”

“你就硬撑着吧。”

林中拖车离最近的城市也相当远，死神来的时候是搭了黑爪的顺风车，于是现在只能不太情愿地坐在莫里森的浮空机车后座，跟着他一起开了接近一个小时，才抵达了城市边缘。死神已经很久没有在人流密集的公共场合抛头露面了，但莫里森坚持要来，而他怕这家伙真的死在这次行动里，只能抛弃了自己原本的黑袍，维持着那副虚假的幻化。不过这样也有好处，莫里森可以通过他的表情，清晰地意识到他有多不爽。

“你这夹克蠢透了，”死神跟在他身边，和他一起走在人流熙攘的街道上。“上次见面就想说了，背后竟然有个那么大的76。”

“你不记得了？”

“记得什么？”

“当年杰西也送了你一件，背后是24。”

“哦……那个，”死神侧身让过一个跌跌撞撞的肥胖醉汉，“我只记得那回因为乱翻档案他挨了一顿揍。”

街道两旁的建筑逐渐破败起来，但破败的同时也带着一种肮脏的繁荣。颜色艳丽的棚子在它们不该在的地方横七竖八地支出来，电线和光缆横在头顶，还有两侧窗子里伸出来的无数晒衣杆，几乎遮天蔽日。街巷因为地摊和堆放的废品变得狭窄起来，偶尔路过的巴士被卡在密集的人流里动弹不得，时不时能见到一两堆年轻人聚在店铺旁边或者巷子里，随身的播放器里放着震耳欲聋的节奏音乐，莱耶斯不精此道，说不出音乐种类。智械文明繁荣之后涌现出了相当多新奇派别的作曲家，在死神耳中都只是噪音罢了。

这座城市在七十多年前可不是这幅样子，那时秩序尚存，你可以说有的地方和有些人一直都没能从战争中恢复过来，在康复途中就伴着伤疤长成了完全不同的样子。

莫里森去了药房。那地方从外面很难看得出是药店，最外面的货架上摆着一些落满灰尘的厨房用具，显然少有人光顾。又往里走了一小段路，才在昏暗的房间深处找到一个有玻璃门的柜台，里面是各种奇怪的、没有标签的药剂。

“需要针管吗？”店员把那几个小瓶推向莫里森的时候问。

死神站在靠近门口的地方，他这么多年也算是杀人如麻了，但还是因为和莫里森在这里买违禁药品感到紧张。莱耶斯觉得自己愚蠢，但他控制不住地为这个念头感到焦躁：如果有人认出来这个正在将自己身上所有现金都凑出去买那两个小玻璃瓶的老头是杰克·莫里森怎么办？

他近年来致力于摧毁守望先锋，如今他忽然意识到自己离那一刻那么近，反而踌躇了。取而代之的是一股愤怒。

莫里森完成了交易，往外走去。他路过死神的时候，因为过道狭窄，不得不侧身移动。这一刻他离死神贴的很近，尽到莱耶斯能听得到他喘息时肺部的杂音。那声音让莱耶斯的怒火消弭了一半，剩下的一半在他跟着莫里森出了店门，站在街边听士兵76用拳头捂住嘴，发出闷咳的时候也消失得一干二净。

莱耶斯站在他旁边，一个字都说不出来。

“寻常止痛药可帮不了我们这种人。”莫里森说。

而死神扭着脸，没有看他。“快走吧。”他说。莱耶斯真的一秒钟也不想在这里多待。

这太他妈的不对劲了。

杰克应当像那个快乐王子塑像一样站在英雄纪念陵园的中央绿地里，永远金灿灿的，端着枪，英姿勃发，惹人生气。总之不该是这个样子。莫里森咳嗽得狠了，脊背会有些少见的佝偻。莱耶斯站在离他稍微远低一点的旁边，看了那弯曲的线条一眼。

他们沿着一条巷子走着，逐渐偏离大路和人群，莫里森慢吞吞地开始和他搭话，他说的都是近些年遇到的事，艾玛丽家的女儿长大了，林德海姆和家里人吵架结果被赶到大街上睡觉。死神最开始情绪低靡，逐渐被他带动起来，也开始偶尔开口。然而莱耶斯谈起的都是旧事，十年前的，二十年前的，三十年前的。

“就连杰西也早都不是过去那个混小子了。”莫里森说。“你还活在过去里呢。”

几个没有穿鞋的小孩互相追逐嬉笑着跑过他们身边，死神等他们跑远了才重新开口。

“总有人要在吧。”莱耶斯低声说，“总要有人在。”

他们现在已经走到了没那么人流没那么密集的地界，周围尽是一些深宅高墙的别墅区，车道上空空荡荡，偶尔有几辆车速明显超标的悬浮车在他们身边飙过，卷起一阵狂风。

莱耶斯觉得自己已经很久没像今天这样说这么多话了。他也不知道自己想要做什么，莫里森像他一直以来的那样，表现得一切尽在掌握，说实话，在这种山穷水尽的时刻，杰克这种从容不迫真的让他即欣慰又愤怒。他不希望莫里森能这么轻易地接受这种结局，只是因为莱耶斯自己无法接受。

“你打算怎么办？”

死神问的实际上是莫里森打算怎么告别世界，但后者答非所问。此时天色已经接近傍晚，这个阳光毒辣的下午已经在他们这些闲聊中过去了，在有些昏暗的夕阳中，莫里森带他来到一块小山坡，指着下面不远处的一片豪华宅邸。那里附近的车道停着各种新式的跑车，人来人往，各个出入口站着黑西装的打手，建筑物灯火辉煌，泳池盈盈发亮。

“乔瓦尼是靠贩卖人口起家的，看来今天又是派对日。”莫里森低声说。

“你打算怎么办？”莱耶斯又一次问道。

“给他点教训。”

“打他一顿？把他丢给警察局？”死神抱着双臂，在夜风中重新恢复成了他现在真正的样子。黑袍猎猎，莫里森看了他一眼。“哦，你不会想杀人吧？”莱耶斯讥讽地说。

“是啊，杰克莫里森不会那么做。”

“但士兵76会？”

“你要嘲笑我了吗？”

这选择不错，但死神有更狠的，他清了清嗓子，回忆着当年哈瓦那事件后的指挥官莫里森的语气和声音：“‘如果杀人真的能解决问题，谁还需要我们？他们自己就能把活都干完了——我们是去阻止人们互相残杀的……’”

莫里森戴上了面罩，所以莱耶斯看不清他是否涨红了脸，但他年纪大了之后真的暴躁了很多。士兵76不太高兴地沉声抗议：“……我从没那样挥手过。”

“哦，在你太过激动的时候，你从来没意识到，对吧？”

“别再这样干了，加比。”士兵76说。

这下完了。全完了。

死神用了一下午，才整理好这些尖刻和愤怒来武装自己，但莫里森甚至一点都不上当。那么就只有两种情况。情况一，是死神把莫里森的命看得太重，而他本人反而没那么在乎，这一切就显得莱耶斯只是个患得患失的蠢货。否则就是情况二，莫里森对他比任何人以为的还要宽容。为什么？是因为过去那些岁月里，当他们还年轻的时候，那个世界仍然充满希望和无数种可能的时代里，那些他们曾经如胶似漆的日子吗？他们在各自的宿舍里上床，在深夜值班的指挥室里分享给彼此无数的拥吻，那些大笑，那些让人胸口酸胀如同要爆炸般的炽热爱情。天啊，天啊，仅仅是回忆，就足以让幻觉一样的热血流淌过莱耶斯那颗已死的心脏。——无论是哪种情况，莱耶斯都觉得自己是个令人发笑的傻子。而莫里森做了什么呢，他仅仅是再一次叫了莱耶斯的名字，加比，加比，这个音节从他舌尖滚过，而莱耶斯就像个年轻人一样控制不住，他想将自己曾经的情人拉近，想去吻他，迁就他，将自己能给予的一切都送给他。

莱耶斯声音颤抖：“我他妈不懂你在说什么。”

“我不会再对你生气的。今天是很好的一天，我不想跟你吵架，”莫里森的声音冲面罩下传来，听上去有些失真，也有些陌生，“……我们已经吵得够多了。”

不够。莱耶斯想，但他没说出来。

莫里森面向那宅邸的方向在草地上坐了下来，开始等待夜幕彻底降临。他摘下一只手套，掏出之前买的药瓶和注射器，开始给自己打针。面罩挡住了他的一切表情，但莱耶斯看着他的手不停地打哆嗦。

“操。”莫里森低声骂了一句。

莱耶斯走上前去，在他面前半跪下，从他手里拿过注射器。莫里森的手肘皮肤冷而软，薄薄的，用棉球消毒时没有多少弹性，好像能直接看到下面血管的颜色。莱耶斯也不是专业的战地医护人员，他对打针没什么经验，只是比莫里森好操作而已。他一只手握着莫里森的手臂，慢慢将药剂推进杰克的血管里，就在这时他听见上方莫里森似乎发出了一声细微的、好像哽住了的呻吟，又或是一声小小的叹气。死神对自己一旦开口就会说出来的话感到恐惧，于是没有抬头，只是缓慢地将剩下的步骤也都做完。

针管拔出之后，莫里森流了一点血。颜色灰暗，印在针孔处，黏稠得甚至不再往出继续流动。莱耶斯盯着这一点颜色想，自己就该在三十五岁那年答应杰克的结婚建议，而不是只把它当成一个愚人节玩笑。他们当时都知道那不是。如果他当时选择了那条路，至少不会像今天这样，感觉自己拥有过一切，又什么都不曾拥有。

这一切真的都有意义吗？

衣料摩擦的声音，死神抬头，看见莫里森摘下了面罩，正盯着他看。

莫里森的面颊带着一些面罩带来的潮红和印痕，但真正骇人的是他的双眼，那里面雾气氤氲，湿润得好像在这短短的一会儿里，莫里森就已经哭过了一样。这不可能，所以是药物的原因。莱耶斯没有退后，他盯着莫里森放大的瞳孔，刚刚打进去的药剂应当加了些智械战争后期从澳洲那边流过来的新玩意，莱耶斯忘了它的名字，但在莫里森惨白的脸上甚至能看见那些闪着光的粒子流动的轨迹。那双眼睛深处也时不时有零星几簇不自然的光芒闪过，好像这具行将就木的躯壳里面正在发生着一次大爆炸。

紧接着，血色奇迹般地在他皮肤上出现了，几乎是立即的，莱耶斯掌中的那截手臂就变得温暖起来，接着就是高热，隔着一层手套死神都感受得到那热度。莫里森望着他的目光迷茫而涣散，双唇微张，但就连它们也正在逐渐恢复血色，莱耶斯接受不了这个，就好像有人给莫里森灌了一剂不老泉，而后者马上就要在他面前融化了。

“……再给我看看你的脸吧。”莫里森声音沙哑。

莱耶斯感觉自己已经在这短短的几秒里死去了一回。他放开了莫里森的手臂，而后者倒进了他的怀里，额头埋在他的肩膀。死神僵住了，他没有摘下面罩，也没有说话，那双被黑色皮革包裹的怪物双臂匆匆支撑了一下莫里森的身子，然后就把他推开了。

“清醒些。”莱耶斯低声说。

莫里森呼吸不太平稳，但他肺部的杂音不见了。失去了莱耶斯的支撑，他摇晃了一下，垂着头，将面罩重新按在了自己脸上。“操。”

他又一次说。

“这东西功效多久？”莱耶斯向后退了一步，看着他撑着自己重新站起来。

士兵76的身上沾了很多草屑，他动作利落地把它们拍掉了，有些过于利落了。这样的动作在这一整天莱耶斯都没在他身上看见过。

“半小时，顶多了。”莫里森说，他的声音都听起来不太对劲了。“安娜的纳米激素有这种成分，降……降低对身体的伤害之后就只剩那么几秒钟的功效……它就不是长效药。”

死神向他走了几步，但是当莫里森抱起枪，在夜幕的掩饰下向坡下走去时，他没跟上。

他原本想，让莫里森死在枪林弹雨里也好，总归要比病床上和拖车里更适合杰克，但他现在更怕莫里森像个瘾君子那样神智不清地被流弹打死，像条狗一样毫无尊严。

说实话，莱耶斯不想让他去了。但他没有借口，也没有资格去阻止。

我又算什么呢？他想，这些都和我无关。杰克莫里森这个人只属于自己，他不依靠谁，不指望谁，而莱耶斯当年已经错过了伸手的机会了。

“别死在这里。”死神还是开口了，冲着莫里森的背影。

“那就帮我确保出口安全。”

莱耶斯对着逐渐走远的莫里森怒吼：“你已经不是我的指挥官了！”

莫里森没有回答，只是沉默而坚定地向山坡下的那片繁华灯火走去。

  
3.

死神在门口附近找到了隐蔽的地点，别墅中的警报和枪鸣响起来的时候，有几队警卫路过，莱耶斯解决掉了这些家伙，除此之外没再见到任何活人。

耐心可不是他的优点，死神已经反复检查了几遍时间。他们没有约好集结时间，莫里森也没邀请他和自己一同行动，现在他只能在这里干等。不过行侠仗义原本就不是莱耶斯的爱好，这是只有大男孩和不甘心的理想主义者才钟情的过家家游戏。他在出口徘徊，心里咒骂着莫里森。当枪声渐渐平息下去之后，仍然没有士兵76的踪迹，莱耶斯掏出了枪，从门口转而走进了宅邸。如果是他堂堂正正地进来的话，可就不是那么一点点的动静了。

院子里没什么人，骚乱发生在主宅，和这里隔了一个停车场和一个钟楼，安保力量都被抽调过去了。这地方四百年前是当地出名的酒庄，后来贵族受不了高额的遗产税，转手给了有钱人，经了好几个大亨的手，改建和重修将这里变得几乎像个堡垒。

死神没找到开枪的机会，他沿着两旁镶了地灯的花园小径慢慢深入，没有掩饰自己的行踪，但也没人来找他的麻烦。枪声和叫嚷又一次在主宅那边爆发起来，莱耶斯抬头，看见开枪的火光隔着一个建筑物的屋顶在夜色中闪烁。他又一次查看了时间。该死，半小时早过了。

爆炸。

玻璃破碎的声音。

一切好像成了慢镜头，莱耶斯头顶的窗子碎了，不知道是因为爆炸还是因为那个从里面冲出来的身影。

士兵76穿了一身蓝色，现在他从那个处于三层的露台上直接跳了出来，白色的棉麻窗帘在夜风中飘动着，玻璃窗碎片围绕在他身边，像钻石一样闪光。莫里森的战术目镜碎了一小块，脸上剩下的位置都是溅上去的血，他自己大概也中了几枪，蓝色制服上有几块布料变成了深色。他在半空中的时候仍然在开枪，向着他出来的方向，一发螺旋飞弹角度刁钻地钻了进去，肯定是击中了什么爆炸装置，转瞬间成团的火焰就从那窗口轰然喷吐出来，莱耶斯甚至没听见里面的惨叫。不过他也顾不上那么多了，莫里森的姿势不对，即使是经过改造的士兵，这样落地也会摔断自己的腿，更何况莱耶斯看出来他的落点是旁边的陡坡底下，差了一段台阶，高度就又多出两层楼来。莱耶斯已经立刻做出了反应，他在的位置还不错，在莫里森彻底掉下去之前他及时冲到台阶边上，一把抓住了他。

“嘶——”

“上来。”死神的手套前端有利爪，此时因为用力过猛险些全部嵌到莫里森手臂里去，幸好莱耶斯松手得够快，否则他就要暴露了自己现在的心情了。他倒是从未像现在这样庆幸自己可以躲在面具之后。

药效果然已经过去了，莫里森已经到了强弩之末，他全部的力气都用来紧紧抱着自己的那把枪，自己甚至爬都爬不起来。他可能是在喘息，但那声音听起来好像他试图把喉咙里的碎铁片咳出来。

莱耶斯拉起他看起来没受伤的那一侧手臂，搭在自己肩上，架着他向出口的方向快步走去。

“我以为你已经走了。”稍微缓过来一阵后，莫里森沙哑地说，语气中带着惊讶。

“我以为你已经死了。”死神回答。

追兵已经三三两两地出现了，死神拉着他躲进阴影里，地方很狭窄，莫里森被他紧紧扣在胸前，他们屏息等待大队的安保人员从头顶跑过。事到如今死神也开始感叹命运无常，这正是之前莫里森神志恍惚时向他讨要的那个拥抱，兜兜转转，莫里森还是得到了他想要的。

“哈。”士兵76轻轻叹了口气。

死神心情不好，暴躁地开口：“安静。”

“你在发抖呢，加布里尔·莱耶斯，”莫里森的语气里带着点好笑又有点感伤。“我站不稳了。”

“杀了多少人？”

“比你想的要少。”

“乔瓦尼呢？”

“谁？哦，他掉到自己的鲨鱼池里了。”

“达成你的目的了？”

“……我都不知道还有没有能达成的那一天。”

莱耶斯不想和他谈论那些莫里森深信不疑的空洞的大道理，他总是会被莫里森说服，并在事后不停地觉得自己太蠢。莫里森就是有这种能力，能让那些理想主义者自我欺骗的陈条听起来光芒万丈，无比诱人。于是他换了个说法：

“我们可以走了吗？”

莫里森吃力地点了点头。“……带我走吧。”

莱耶斯觉得他一定是又开始神智不清，才说出这种怪话，于是没有理睬，确认安全后动作有些粗暴地将他从躲藏处拉扯了出来。这才是他们熟悉的相处模式，言谈不必触及太多内心，不必太过表露自己，不必说透，不必许下承诺，沉静地面对生离死别，不说再见。你只需要去相信。这不是死神和士兵76的习惯，但这是莱耶斯和莫里森的。

出口和之前莱耶斯经过时不同了，大门紧锁，以莫里森现在的状态根本没法从别的地方离开。一定是刚才路过的巡逻队封闭了出口。

莫里森和他一起看着这条唯一的退路，艰难地调整呼吸。

“没关系，”他说，“你走吧。”

“你指什么？”

“这原本就不是你的战斗……我也雇不起死神。”

莱耶斯将他安置在花园里一处隐蔽的角落，让莫里森抱着他那杆步枪坐好了。“你最好别在我回来之前就饮弹自尽了。”

莫里森抬起头，莱耶斯看见他额头上正缓缓流下的一抹血迹：“那你最好快去快回。”

因为他能这么风轻云淡地说出让莱耶斯如此毛骨悚然的话，莱耶斯决定恨他。带着这股怒火，莱耶斯几乎是用逃的离开了花园。他想砸烂全世界，让每一个健康而无知地生活着的平凡人都惨叫，流血，感受到他原本已经不能再感觉到的这股痛苦。这诡异的痛苦好像一把刀正在把他从里面一点点割开。有那么一会儿他真的不想再回去了，从附近一处建筑物的屋顶可以顺利脱身，他可以雾化的身体才不需要走什么大门。

但穿过花园的时候，死神回忆起多年前他们最后一次争吵，那真是非常奇怪的一个场景，他们吵得几乎想要将对方掐死，彼此毫不掩饰对另一人的鄙视，莱耶斯无比确信在那一刻他们两人彼此憎恶，但又偏偏就是那一次，反而是他们最贴近的一回。

当时他们已经砸烂了大半个会议室，同事们都在门外不敢靠近，而莫里森冷冷地站在长桌的另一头问他，我真的很好奇，莱耶斯，“你有没有过，我是说，从始至终，爱上过任何人，任何事？”莱耶斯回以勃然大怒，因为他竟然胆敢用这一点来人身攻击自己，就为了质疑暗影守望的可靠程度。他珍视的东西太多了，即使他永远都不会承认，指挥官加布里尔莱耶斯在乎这场他们好不容易赢下来的战争后到来的脆弱和平，他在乎在这座守望先锋基地里进进出出的每一个人，即使绝大多数人他并不认识，没有交集，也叫不出名字。他还在乎自己的小队，在乎那些性格中有着致命缺陷，支离破碎，被整个世界厌弃于是也选择反过来厌弃整个世界的暗影守望成员们。“我他妈的有在试，”他当时这样回答，“至少在你身上，我他妈的真的已经竭尽全力了。”

就这样一句话就可以结束和莫里森的所有争吵。那也是莱耶斯记忆里，他们唯一一次也是最接近“爱”的一次了对话了。

“别——别动！”

死神猛地转身，他大意了。离他大概三米远的花架底下，一个黑色头发的年轻人正哆嗦着站起来，显然被他吓坏了。这家伙应当是警卫，但也太年轻了，身上的西装大好几码，看上去松松垮垮的，好像偷穿了父亲衣服出来的孩子。

但着孩子胸前口袋上别着警卫出行的授权磁卡，手上还拿着一把乌黑的手枪。

哦。死神站住了。磁卡。

年轻人手里的枪口摇摇晃晃地对着莱耶斯，但却没产生任何威慑作用，莱耶斯反而直接毫不犹豫地向他靠近。

“我警告你，虽，虽然，我看上去好像是因为想要撒尿而落单了，但是我只要大叫一声……”

死神笑了出来。这没出息的蠢货，直到他来到年轻人身前，一把揪住他的领子，后者都没能鼓起勇气扣下扳机。死神从他手里摘下手枪，看了一眼，丢到了灌木丛里。

“没人教你威胁人前要先打开保险的吗？”他好奇地问了一句，但也没指望能有什么回答，这小子看到他保持着虚化像鬼一样飘过来的时候已经吓尿了。此时被他揪着领子提在手里，乖得像只傻掉的野猫。

他重新找到莫里森的时候，后者已经不在自己刚刚把他放下的地方了。士兵76转移了阵地，在一颗巨大的橡树底下检查自己的伤口。说实话这地方比刚才的位置要好，要不是他留在地上的血迹，莱耶斯也要花时间才能找到他。听见他靠近的脚步声之后，莫里森抬起头，多花了两秒钟才说出话来。

“你知道这一幕让我想起什么吗？”

无数次他抓着准备逃跑的杰西从训练场回来时候的样子？谁知道。莱耶斯拒绝承认是自己变感性了。“谁之前还嘲笑我活在过去的。”莱耶斯反唇相讥。

“……瞧吧，”莫里森咳了几下，低声笑了几声，“今天就是旧日鬼魂复生。”他主动扶着树干站起来，看样子是在莱耶斯离开的这段时间给自己注射了最后一瓶止痛药。

“这只是我们的离开的钥匙。”死神说，带着年轻人和莫里森来到门口。此时隐隐的警笛已经从远处传来。这不是全部的实话，他完全可以直接拿走年轻人的磁卡的，但可能莫里森是对的，旧日鬼魂作祟，莱耶斯不太想把这傻小子丢给警察，丢给他那些比警察还凶残的同僚更不行。

这决定是对的，磁卡刷过之后，还要进行虹膜识别。莱耶斯按着他的脑袋做完了扫描，那紧闭的黑色铁门就缓缓打开了一条缝隙。莱耶斯跨出大门，将手里的年轻人往地上一丢，然后转过身看向一旁抱着枪的莫里森。

“怎么？”莱耶斯太熟悉他这种犹豫的样子了，“这个也要解决掉？”

“如果你像我一样看过了他们大厅里的‘娱乐节目’，你刚刚就会选择把他的眼睛挖出来。”莫里森回答，“但是算了。”他转过身，一瘸一拐地走向莱耶斯之前准备的车子。

而莱耶斯因为他说的话反而犹豫了。年轻人在他的注视下，正手脚并用地从沙石地上爬起来，他脸上都是泪痕、泥土和汗。

这真的值得吗？

这座城市，莱耶斯在今天早些时候已经见识过了，肮脏，混乱，一个黑帮大佬死了，他的势力在下个周二就会被接管，他的鲨鱼池子里会重新注水，这豪华庄园会重新办起残忍的肮脏派对——这件事可能就是杰克·莫里森活着的时候做下的最后一件事了，执行的最后一次“任务”，但这真的有意义吗？他有保护到任何人吗？真的会有恶人从明早的社会新闻中学到任何教训，心里出现任何敬畏吗？

真的会有人能被改变吗？

他们耗尽那么多青春，为之争吵，割裂，彼此憎恨，自相残杀——莱耶斯不知道，他们这些人，安娜，莱因哈特，莫里森，自己，付出了一生中最好的全部时光，真的有换来什么有价值的东西吗？

他看着眼前的这个年轻人，心中混乱的迷茫和不甘心让他的手不知不觉地伸向了自己身侧的霰弹枪。

“走吧。”莫里森的声音传来，他已经在试图爬上车，听上去有些费力，“……见鬼的，莱耶斯，他还只是个孩子。”

“……他年纪大得已经足以拿得起枪了。”

而那边，精力不济的莫里森已经坐上了副驾驶，带上了车门。他什么都没再说，又或许是他懒得再教育死神自己那番道理了。反正莱耶斯也听不进去，他从来都是这样。

倘若死神没有面具，他脸上阴晴不定的表情就会被人看到，但幸好他有。他的手指握在枪柄上，又放开，最后他抬起手，指着远处的山坡，指着墨色的天际线，指着那些起伏的山峦和远处灯火璀璨的平民世界，从牙缝里挤出一个字。

“跑吧。”

那男孩如释重负地哭嚎了一声，跌跌撞撞地向他随手指的方向逃去。他的背影如释重负，带着一股懦弱者终于被允许了继续懦弱后的狂喜，往生的希望奔去。

莱耶斯看着他离去的身影，反而觉得心里堵得难受。

他慢慢地来到车边，坐了进去。这车属于乔瓦尼的停车场，是相当新款的智能悬浮型，如果想要，只需要对它说一声，它便可以开始自动驾驶。但莱耶斯坐在方向盘后面，一时间却忘了发动车子，他的同车人也是个老古董，他们两个就一起坐在这车子里，莫里森没说话，或许是尊重莱耶斯的困苦时刻，或许只是因为他已经没力气开口。

“妈的，”过了一会儿，莱耶斯低声说，“我后悔了。”

“哈。”

“我不知道。”

“你过去可没这么多愁善感。”

“我？如果是我，”莱耶斯说，“我从不想这么多，就只是……做自己眼下认为是对的事，然后承受后果（live with the conseqences），不管那事什么。我也是这么教别人的。”

“那还有什么好犹豫的？”莫里森轻轻敲了一下车窗，“开车吧，我们离开这儿。”

死神发动了车子，他们在漆黑的山路上行驶起来，豪宅和警笛都被抛在后面。

“……这不是我的事，这是你的行动。”最后莱耶斯这样说，“说我多愁善感吧，如果你觉得这地方值得让你给自己打两回那瓶鬼药水，我不想因为自己把这搞砸了。”

有几秒钟莫里森没说话。莱耶斯转过头看了一眼他，发现杰克莫里森摘下了战术目镜，正看着他，带着一点点疲惫的微笑。这样子太和善了，令死神感到陌生。

“别担心，加比，”他低声说道，“你说的，要活着（live）才能承受后果，我的路已经快结束了，接下来的故事就让别人讲吧。”

死神没有接话，他试图用沉默回应，好像这样就可以假装刚刚那句话并没有被说出来。

过了一会儿，莫里森说：“或许他以后会拯救世界也说不定呢。”

莱耶斯被他气笑了。

“你就笑话我吧。”

“谁知道呢。”

车子有追踪程序，为了不暴露行踪，他们在靠近市区中心的地方弃车。“现在我们去哪儿？”死神问。下车时他已经又重新幻化成正常的形象，一个身材高大的男人，裹着黑风衣，不苟言笑。他没有再耍什么花样，黑雾散去后的面孔正是他眼下这个年纪差不多该有的那样，加百列莱耶斯向车子另一边的莫里森走过去的时候，看起来就像是个普通人。何止莫里森，他们都不再年轻了。

莫里森站在原地，一个字都不说，只是看着他。死神来到他面前，向他伸出一只手，他迟疑了一会儿才握住了。

“我们去坐那个。”莫里森说，他听上去已经很困了。莱耶斯顺着他手指的方向看去，路边是一辆外壳已经很陈旧的城市公交巴士。

“真是见鬼了，你认真的吗？”

“这离我们停车的地方还要穿过大半个城区。”

莱耶斯走在前面，在莫里森上车时还拉了他一把。“我全是为了迁就你。”他这么说。“我都不知道这年头竟然还有这种东西。”车上除了司机没别人，已经太晚了，这大概已经时最后一班车了。幸好是这样，否则他们没办法解释莫里森捂着的腰腹处的枪伤和血迹。

他们来到最后一排坐下。车子缓缓开动时莫里森向后靠在座椅上，长长地呼气。

道路并不平坦，因为路上的行人和信号灯，走走停停之外还总是急刹车，他们两个在后座，即使是超级士兵也跟着摇摇晃晃。夜里露水重，车窗上挂着雾气，窗外街面上那些通宵经营的商铺霓虹照进来，随着车子的移动，落在他们身上，然后又离开。

莫里森今天第一次变得健谈起来。他问莱耶斯对他们还在直布罗陀基地的时候还记得多少，那时已经是守望先锋的末期，暗流涌动，他们每个人都陷在漩涡中难以脱身。而他在巨大的压力和焦虑下被失眠折磨，连着几天无法合眼，“……我那时觉得坐在一条正在漏水的船上，周围是暴风雨，我们不断下沉。”他低声说，“你还记得你是怎么说的吗？”

不记得。莱耶斯记得许许多多的细节，但和自己有关的都很少。他记忆中的直布罗陀有着灿烂的落日，那轮浸泡在海水里的夕阳是无数坏消息的背景板，他唯一记得的片段就是自己和莫里森并肩站在3号停机坪等待飞空艇下降，上面有二十七具守望先锋成员的遗体，这不是全部的数字，但是是他们能抢回来的极限了。但这片段里他们两人谁都没说话，只是肩膀轻轻靠在一起，如同互相支撑，就像现在这样。

“不管那是什么，我大概都只是随口一说。”

莫里森沉默了两秒。“我仍然不知道我到底为什么爱你。”他说，“你当时听得很不耐烦，大概还在赶着去参加会议，我不知道，但我真的必须要见你，所以还是把你拦下来了，八成还说得颠三倒四的。”

莱耶斯的记忆随着他这一句爱你正慢慢复苏，这是他第一次从莫里森口中听到这句话，他有些心惊胆战地默默品味着这句话的意义，同时回忆起莫里森所说的那个场景来。——这件事对杰克来说一定十足重要，重要到这么多年之后，他仍然对此念念不忘，而且即使在他说话越来越吃力的现在，他也一定要将这个故事讲完。

“我说——”

“‘你等着吧，我会摧毁暴风雨。’”莫里森低声说，“啊，你想起来了。”

他们两人沉默了。只有车窗外的人声和汽车行驶的声响一波波冲刷过这静谧的一刻，他们如同在一只胶囊里，全世界都被锁在外面。莫里森不太坐得住了，他向旁边歪倒了一点，莱耶斯拉了他一把，让他靠在自己身上。

“老天，”莱耶斯说，“现在听起来可真够傻的。”

“……当时听起来可没有。”

是啊，当时他们还都年轻，刚刚经历过战争的洗礼，杰克莫里森如同一把出鞘利刃，在新时代的聚光灯下闪闪发亮，加布里尔莱耶斯则如炸药，他从不质疑自己，相信自己无所不能，可以一力破万难。

就在这一刻，莱耶斯忽然意识到了一件事。他低头看向脚下，只看见那双黑靴子前就是台阶的断崖，他身边实际上什么都没有，只有自己旁边靠着的莫里森。

他伸出手，摸到了莫里森的手，缓缓地握住了。

“……下一站停下的时候，你就下车吧。”莫里森靠在他旁边说。

莱耶斯没有回答，只是问道：“杰克，你今天过得怎么样？”

花了一小会儿，莫里森才回答，好像他不小心睡了过去，做了个梦之后猛然醒过来一样。他哆嗦了一下。

“还不错。”他说，声音很轻。“谢了。”

“那就好。”莱耶斯回答。他没抽身离开，没下车，也没有放手。

他一直坐到了最后。

4.

莱耶斯把他埋葬在了第十九棵树下。

死神身后没有什么未竟之事，但他也花了几天打理莫里森留下的各种东西。他把莫里森珍视的自动步枪和战术目镜小心地收好，过几年这些东西或许还能进博物馆引人瞻仰。莫里森的拖车甚至都被打扫得整洁了许多。

五天后黑爪的飞船如约而至，停靠在森林边上，黑百合从上面走下来，因为高跟靴底下的绵软泥土而大皱眉头。她最后在莫里森的坟墓前找到了死神。

“你要留下来吗？”她问。

“……不，我也要离开了。”莱耶斯回答。“是时候让别人去讲他们的故事了。”

黑百合皱了皱眉头，她转身离开，走了两步，死神却没跟上。

“我让飞船再等你一会儿？”

“不用了。”

艾米丽不爱卷进这麻烦事里，她乐得如此，对这些也不关心。回到飞船上之后，舱门关闭，驾驶员转过头来问，死神哪儿去了。

“他不来了。”黑百合说。“我猜他也打算停下了。”

“您是指什么？”

“我们走。”

飞船腾空而起，黑百合在窗边的位子坐下，侧过脸看着窗外。

森林郁郁葱葱，被飞船的气浪冲击得一波波摇晃，好像绿色的海浪。那片有着一个小拖车和一处小院的空地边上，靠近一棵树下立着一块小小的墓碑。死神原本站在那里，现在墓碑前什么都没有，空空荡荡，仿佛他已经凭空消失，如雾气一样融化在了阳光中一样。

end


End file.
